Chapter Thirty-Seven of Doom
The thirty-seventh chapter of Eternal Destiny Tanya Kole's Escape: Part Nine Tanner tried to fight back, but Lester stopped him. "Seriously, man, we're not going to hurt a woman." CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN OF DOOM Fred Dagbert was surprised to see that the redheaded girl from the S. S. Noatak had returned without the other members of the group. "Hey," he said to her. "What brings you back here?" She stared daggers at him, almost making him back down. Almost. "About twenty million drachmas." Fred sighed in disappointment. "Figures. All the gorgeous ones are just after the money. Unless of course there's something else you want as well?" "I know what you are," she said. "I'm not falling for your tricks, demigod." The door opened. The others from the Noatak ran inside. "Dana," the kid with the ring said. "We came to help you catch Fred." Fred grinned. "So, your friends here were willing to help you get the reward money... but you still chose to come see me alone ''instead? The evidence keeps growing that you're here for something else." "Kóvo̱," Dana said harshly. She pointed her sword at his throat. "First of all, I don't date demigods, so let's just leave your little flirting game where it is. Nowhere. Bear in mind, the poster said you were wanted dead or alive. One more little move, and I will be making that decision permanent. Second, I left them so I could get you before the Ataks do, since they're going for the reward too." Fred shifted. "The Ataks are coming here? Now?" "With all due respect, yes," the man wearing the hat said. "The package you sent Kat Atak infuriated her enough to launch a strike to capture you." "If they're on their way as we speak..." Fred ran over to the corner of the room. "Cindy! We need to get our defenses up immediately!" Cindy nodded. "Understood, Fred!" She ran and pulled the alarms. Suddenly, the entire building was plated in iron walls. The doors were sealed tightly. "Alright. Nobody's getting in now." "Excellent," Fred said. "Weird, huh?" the blonde girl asked. "We came here to capture Fred, but all we did was get him to raise his defenses." Cindy moved protectively in front of Fred. "Capture him? No way. You're not hurting our brother." "'Our' brother?" the blonde girl asked. "All of the Dagberts are siblings? I thought that Big Three demigods were rare." "We're not biologically related," Fred explained. "But the Dagberts are a family. We've been protecting one another for years now and the bonds we forged are no different from those born of blood." "How sweet," a woman's voice said. Kat Atak was standing in front of him with a gun in her hand. "Too bad all of them are going to lose their big brother now." "I raised the defenses," Fred said. "How'd you get in here?" Kat jerked her thumb at the man in the hat. "Someone left his ''anoichtó ''portal open." Fred didn't understand what that meant, but the kid with the ring clearly did, since he responded with a "Dangit!" "Kat, why are you here?" "You sent us a bomb!" Kat said. "My face got burned and Team Triangle here was hurt as well!" "Are you crazy?" Fred asked. "Why would I send you a bomb without reason? As if I was trying to cause trouble?" "That would be because of me," yet another person said. A man who stood there, a sword in each hand, grinning at Fred. A man Fred recognized. "Newt Naga," he spat. "How'd you find me?" "Well, it wasn't easy," Naga said. "You hid yourself so my magic couldn't find you. But then some of your energy left the building in that package. Guessing you touched it before giving it to these guys? Once I found a box that you were delivering, all I had to do was switch the contents with a bomb and boom. I would know exactly where you were when the recipient goes for revenge. Finding your wanted poster was a bonus." "You're the one who bombed us?" Kat growled. "Yes!" the kid with the ring said. "Finally we have a clear bad guy!" "I don't like that term, but it doesn't really matter," Naga said. He grabbed Fred's shirt with the blunt edge of one of his swords and picked him up. "I'm taking Dagbert. Later." Links 'Eternal Destiny' '''Previous Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Six of Doom' Next Chapter: Chapter Thirty-Eight of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 15 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Cindy Dagbert gets a formal introduction Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page